1. Field
The following description relates to a disc loading device and an optical disc drive using the disc loading device, and more particularly, to a roller slot-in type disc loading device.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disc drives are typically classified into tray type optical disc drives and slot-in type optical disc drives based on a disc loading structure of the drive. The slot-in type optical disc drives are further classified into lever type disc drives and roller type disc drives based on a disc holding structure.
In a roller type disc loading structure, a disc chucking operation is performed right after a disc loading operation. The loading and the chucking operations are performed by a single loading motor. In this structure, the disc chucking is performed while a loading roller is in an idle state, even when the conveying of the disc to a loading position is finished.
In this example, when the conveying of the disc is finished, the disc is stopped by an internal stopper at a chucking location. When the loading roller rotates in this state, the loading roller and the disc may contact each other and scratches may be generated on the surface of the disc. Also, in this state, when an operation of the disc drive is stopped, for example, due to wrong operations of internal devices, the disc may be forcibly discharged which may cause the roller to contact the disc thus generating damages on the surface of the disc.
As described above, the damage of the disc is caused by a structural problem, in which conveying and chucking of the disc are performed by one loading motor. Thus, a solution for addressing this problem is desired.